Prior binder mechanisms have used metal strips engageable with the spines using prongs (U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,709,955 and 4,697 945). Binder backs have included eyelets and rivets (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,709,955, 1,787,958 and 2,632 657), and rivets have been embedded in spines to hold metal ring hardware (U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,442).
None of these prior art mechanisms is constructed using a rivet and spiked plate arrangement to secure conveniently and economically the spine and arcuate casings together.